


Seated Chiana

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Farscape
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Digital portrait of Chiana in black and white
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Seated Chiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CenozoicSynapsid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenozoicSynapsid/gifts).




End file.
